Cynder the Dragon
Cynder the Dragon is a deuteragonist in the Legend of Spyro Series and a playable character in the Skylanders series. She is also a recurring character in the Skylanders Academy cartoon series. In the Skylanders series she is a part of the Undead Element. History The Legend of Spyro Cynder the Dragon was originally the main antagonist in T''he Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning''. Only to be defeated by Spyro. In The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, Cynder began to regret her actions and tried to leave the other dragons while they were still sleeping, afterwords she went up against Spyro in a battle arena only to want to help him. She was later captured by the Ape King, where Spyro tried to free her, only to unlock a Darker version of himself, Cynder later freed Spyro of his dark form and was crystalised by his magic along side himself and Sparx. In The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, Cynder and Spyro confronts Malefor. Skylanders Biography While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the Dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance... just in case. Actions Cynder along with the other Skylanders were sent to Earth after Kaos and his minion destroyed the Core of Light, only to be brought back into Skylands to recreate it and take down Kaos. Cynder also gains new abilities in Skylanders: Giants, where she and Jet-Vac was seen with Tree Rex to help the Giants in trying to stop Kaos from trying to awaken the Arkeyan army. In the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, Cynder along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure and Giants can played to look around Skylands and find many treasures. She also gains abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, under the name Phantom Cynder while helping the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos and his minions from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. Cynder is also a playable character in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure, Giants and SWAP-Force. Cynder appears in Skylanders: Battlegrounds, being in it's Starter Pack. She also has a counterpart in Skylanders: Lost Island, known as Skeletal Cynder. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Cynder can be seen in the Cursed Tiki Temple where she helps the other Skylanders and a skull named 'Bob' reach the temple where Bob came from. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances The Legend of Spyro *The Legend of Spyro: A New Begining *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragons Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (Discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlegrounds Novels *Books **Spyro versus The Mega Monsters **Cynder Confrunts the Weather Wizards **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 7 Return of the Dragon King Part 1 **Skylanders: Issue 8 Return of the Dragon King Part 2 **Skylanders: Issue 9 Return of the Dragon King Part 3 **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day (cameo) Skylanders Academy *Season 2 **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9 Belly of the Beast **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 12 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Trivia *As shown in the end of the Legend of Spyro trilogy, is shows that future versions of Cynder my shere the same spirit. *Cynder, Rattle Shake and Pit Boss are the only Skylanders of the Undead Element that are not actually undead, however all three of them are reptilian. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:Skylanders Category:The Legend of Spyro Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Sorcerers Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers